Revilations
by Danny Anime Girl
Summary: Sanzo has been filling strangely lately and he has been noticing a few things too... mostly about Goku, So what does he do about it? Will Goku exept him, or will he just turn him down flat? Shonen-ai/Light Yaoi GokuXSanzo hints of GojyoXHakkai


AN:/ Ok Cause I have major Writers block on another story I'm writing I wrote this story Hehe Not so much fan servise... but hey what the heck ^^ Anyways... HOPE YOU LIKE! And Please Review!

Tital: Revilations  
Author: Danny Anime Girl  
Anime: Saiyuki  
Based on: http: / img. photobucket. com/ albums/ v610/ permanent- transition/ anime/ saiyuki/ml_SxG11. jpg (take spaces out)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki if I did I would be rich and My BFF would HATE me for putting Homura on there ^^  
Pairings: SanzoXGoku Hints of GojyoXHakkai  
Summary: Sanzo has been filling strangely lately and he has been noticing a few things too... mostly about Goku, So what does he do about it? Will Goku exept him, or will he just turn him down flat?  
Rating: T+

* * *

"COME ON! PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE SANZO! SANZO PLEEEEEEEASE I'M SOOOO HUNGRY! Pleeeeeease Sanzo!" Goku was pestering Sanzo for food again.  
Sanzo just ignoring him kept on walking.

"Come on Sanzo…" Goku said getting closer to him.

"Oh can ya just shut up…" Gojyo commented both his hands behind his head. "It's too hot to fight right now…"

"Yes the temperature is rather high isn't it?" Hakkai said smiling.

Sanzo just kept walking ignoring the boy, scared that if he looked at him he'd give in just by the pleading expression of his face.

"SANZO!" Goku said jumping onto his back.

"ARGH! GET OFF!" Sanzo yelled at him.

"Nu-uh!" Goku said stubbornly. "You're not acting normal! Usually you'd have hit me about three times by now! But you just keep walking and you won't get me anything to eat!"

Sanzo flung the boy off his back and smacked him with his paper fan. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM! CANT I HAVE A LITTLE PEACE AND QUIET ON THIS HOT FRIKEN DAY!" Sanzo yelled at him. Sanzo knew his cheeks where slightly red from the sudden contact.

Goku rubbed the back of his head a little. "Ya know, I don't know what your deal is today…" Goku said getting up he started walking again.

Hakkai and Gojyo just stood there as Sanzo started walking again.

"Now that Goku mentions it," Hakkai said. "Sanzo does seem to be acting strangely lately. I wonder what's wrong…"

"I don't get that hard ass monk…" Gojyo said.

Sanzo followed Goku thru the town knowing both Hakkai and Gojyo where behind him. What was his problem? He didn't know. But some time ago he started noticing things, little things, mostly about Goku. It has been years since He had taken Goku in but until recently he hadn't hardly payed him any attention. He had also given up easily won fights agents him lately. And for some strange reason he had been having strange dreams about Goku as well.

Soon the gang came upon an Inn.

"Well this looks suitable…" Hakkai said.

"Hopefully there is a pool…" Gojyo said. "I'm so damn hot… in both ways."

Sanzo wacked him with a fan. "No you're not!" He said, strangely with no force at all.

Gojyo looked at the monk and let it go; it really was way too hot to fight.

They all walked in and Hakkai walked up to the desk.

"Hi." The girl said. "My names Emy, pleased to meet you all." She smiled.

"Hello I'm Cho Hakkai; these are my companions, Genjyo Sanzo, Sha Gojyo, and Son Goku."

"Well welcome I hope you don't mind but we only have two rooms tonight…"

"Oh Well darn... I was hoping for a little action tonight…" Gojyo said coming up to the counter and putting his hand down. "Wadda ya say?"

"I… Uh…." The girl said blushing

"Heh heh I'm sorry about my friend he's always like this…"

"Oh… uh that's ok…" The girl said. "Well anyways as I was saying we do only have two rooms."

"That's Ok, we'll take them." Hakkai smiled.

"All right!" The girl said. "I'll take you to them." She led then all upstairs and opened a room. "Ok this one is for you two." She said pushing Sanzo and Goku into a room and closing the door then she hurried down the hall. "And this one is for you two!" She said opening the door and pushing Hakkai and Gojyo in.

"What the hell…" Gojyo said rubbing his head. She's a bit springy isn't she?

"Yes… we usually don't pair up like this, I wonder how this'll work out…" Hakkai said. Just then Hakuru flew thru the window. "Ah there you are." Hakkai said smiling. "I hope you found some food ok?"

"Kyu, Kyu" the dragon answered.

"That's good…" Hakkai said.

"Uh…" Goku said as Emy pushed them into the room.

"Pft, the hell with it I'm going to lay down…" Sanzo said taking the top part of his outfit off and lying on the bed. He put his glasses on and grabbed a paper from the side table and began to read.  
Goku stood there for a minute to stunned to say anything before Sanzo broke that silence. "I thought you were hungry…" he said.

Goku looked at him lying on the bed, he blushed and looked down.

"Here." Sanzo said throwing him his credit card. "Go get something for us to eat and bring it back here and also find out if this place has a pool."

Goku's eyes lit up. "OK!" He said and ran out the room.

"Oh good, some peace… thank you…" Sanzo said laying on his back with his hand holding the paper resting on his for head. 'He is so tiring…' he thought as he stared up at the ceiling.

Goku ran downstairs. "Hey… Emy!" He said as he came to the counter.

"Hmmm?" She said looking up.

"Is there a good place to eat around here?" He asked." Sanzo said I should go get something for us all to eat."

"Oh yes there is a good shop just down the street tell them Emy sent you and they'll give you a discount."

"Oh really? Thanks!" Goku said then he ran outside. Goku looked toward the shop he could see in the distance he clutched the card tightly and ran towards it.

"Hello, may I help you?" The lady said.

"Hi there I'm getting food for my friends." Goku said smiling up at the old lady she looked about in her forties.

"Oh well aren't you just the cutest thing." She said and pinched his cheek. "What would you like?"

Goku smiled and looked around. "Man you have a lot of stuff he said. Emy was right."

"Oh Emy sent you?" The lady asked.

"MmmHmm." Goku said. "I'll take twenty meat buns!" Goku said drooling slightly.

"Anything else?" The lady asked.

"Ummm, four dishes of this…" Goku said pointing at some sweet and sour rice.

"All right…"

"And… that's all." Goku said and smiled. The lady rung him up and put his order into a paper bag.

"That is 1,908 yen." (About 20 bucks)

"Here you go." Goku said handing her the credit card she smiled and finished his order.

"Thank you please come again!" She said handing the card back to him.

"K, Bye, bye!" Goku said grabbing the bag of food and running in the direction of the inn.

"Hey Emy, thanks for the advise!" Goku said as he walked up to her. "That place was great!"

"You're welcome…" she said.

"Hey, you guys got a pool in here its way hot!" Goku said.

"Actually yes, but it is rather small…"

"Oh great Thanks!" Goku said running upstairs. Goku stopped at Gojyo and Hakkai's room first. Finding he couldn't open the door because his hands where full He had to kick the thing. He heard a bump of someone falling to the floor.

"Ow… uh… who is it?" He heard Hakkai say.

"It's me Goku I got some food for ya!"

"Oh, Goku, all right hold on…"

Goku herd some rustling and someone coming towards the door.

Hakkai opened it his hair was all messy and his cloths where all wrinkled.

"Uh Hakkai… are you ok?" Goku asked. I heard you fall down.

"Oh yes." Hakkai said standing up straighter. "The heat makes me clumsy. Heh heh." He smiled.

"Well I brought you some food." Goku said setting the bag down he counted out ten meat buns and grabbed two sweet and sour rice bowls. "Here you go." He said handing Them all to Hakkai.

"Oh... well thank you Goku, thank you for thinking of us."

"You welcome." He said and picked up his bag. "Well I got to bring Sanzo his food. Bye Hakkai."

Goku smiled and walked down the hall.

"What was that all about?" Gojyo said lighting a cigarette he was laying on the bed.

"Goku went and got us some food…" Hakkai said putting it all down on the table.

"Well he came at the worst possible time…" Gojyo said smashing his cigarette in a tray. "So… where were we?"

Hakkai laughed.

Goku kicked the door with his foot. "Hey Sanzo! Let me in I got you some food!" Goku heard a sigh from the other side of the door and someone shuffling over to open it.

"Hey Sanzo…" Goku said smiling as the priest let him in.

Goku set the food on the table. "Well lets dig in!" Goku said He put the bowls out and put five meat buns in each. Sanzo sat down and took a bite with his chopsticks. Goku was stuffing his face. "Yummy these are good!" Goku said. He finished his food and belched. "Ahhhh that was yummy." He said smiling. Sanzo just looked at him and continued eating.

"Hey Sanzo what's wrong? Are you sick?" Goku said looking at Sanzo's face.

"No…" Sanzo said he was hardly paying attention. In fact he was half there for most his mind was off wandering, thinking about his dreams he had been having about Goku these past few weeks, they weren't every night but the where often enough.

"Oh yah!" Goku said suddenly causing Sanzo to look up. "Emy said that they had a small pool!" Sanzo finished his last bite and stood up.

"Well what are we waiting for? I have to get out of the scorching heat!" Sanzo walked towards the door.

"Yay pool!" Goku said. They walked out into the hall

"I'll go get Hakkai and Gojyo!" Goku said.

"No!" Sanzo said grabbing the boy by the head so he was running in place.

"What?" Goku said as he looked at him.

"Uh…" Sanzo said. "I would just leave them be… they were really tired so they'll probably be sleeping."

"Oh… ok…" Goku said He turned and walked down the stairs.

Sanzo wiped his brow. _'That was close we shouldn't interrupt them right now…'_

Sanzo then followed Goku downstairs.

"Hey Emy where is that pool?" Goku asked.

"Oh its right this way she said and started walking down a hall." Goku and Sanzo followed her. She pointed towards some doors. "The men's dressing room is right there." She said. "There are towels and daily washed swimsuits in there, have a good

time." She waved and walked away.

Goku and Sanzo walked into the room. They each grabbed a towel and then picked a swimsuit. Sanzo took the gold one and Goku took the purple one.  
When they walked outside they were greeted by the blistering sun Sanzo went right up to the 15 by 15 foot pool and jumped in. Goku watched his master, confused by his behavior. Then Sanzo got out. He shook his head and grabbed his towel. He then put it behind his neck and walked towards Goku.

Goku was slightly dazed by the sun he hardly realized what was going on until he felt Sanzo's foot on his back Goku then flew forward and landed face first in the water. Sanzo smiled.

"Ow! Hey what the hell what that for!" Goku yelled as he got out of the water.

"If you didn't get into the water you would have passed out from the heat." Sanzo said 'plus I felt like it' he added in his mind.

"Stupid monk…" Goku grumbled grabbing his towel.

Sanzo put on the extra shirt he had grabbed and walked towards the setting sun (YAY FOR CHEESE!)

Goku set his towel down by Sanzo's slipped his green shirt on and went to stand by him.

Sanzo was again thinking about Goku, why where all of these images coming into his head?

"Uh… Sanzo…. your acting strangely… are you ok?" Goku asked the older man looking up at him. Sanzo turned to him.

"I don't know…" He said staring into Goku's eyes. "I really…" Sanzo said coming closer. "Don't…" He took another step forward. "Know…" He reached out and grabbed both of Goku's arms pulling him closer Goku's lips meeting his. Goku's eyes widened and he tried to pull away weakly, but Sanzo held him firm. Goku slowly relaxed, melting into the kiss.

Sanzo backed up and looked away.

"Is that's what's been keeping you preoccupied?" Goku said, taking a step towards him.

Sanzo didn't say anything.

Goku smiled happily. He stood on his toes and flung his arms around Sanzo's neck, hugging him tightly. Sanzo was shocked at Goku's reaction he was so sure he would be turned down. Sanzo smiled a genuine smile and carefully put his arms around Goku's body, holding him tight.

"Finally…" Goku said quietly.

* * *

AN:/ KK Hope you liked ^^ I Know I did Hehe Yummy :3 Please review and TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! *Re-reads the last scene over and over again*

PS: also I KNOW that Normaly people wouldn't have swimsuits there for the people but I highly doubt Sanzo and Goku have swimsuits... and also I highly doubt that China even has swimpools in this strange time period that the Sanzo party is in... so yah... And yes I am also a GojyoXHakkai fan So cute , Go look at the pic I used to make this fic (Up at top) the story just hit me and OFF WENT MR. PLOT BUNNY! I had to write it down so I stayed up all night (From 2:00 am to 8:00 am) to finnish AHHHHHH! and also I wanted to use my BFF's 'Boy friend' in my little twisted yaoi mind (Goku for those who don't know my BF... which I doubt you do...)^^ she wasn't very happy with me... and got mad about the Gojyo Hakkai thing... But it was fun for me none the less :3


End file.
